This I Promise You
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: PG to be safe. First Pokémon fic I ever uploaded on fanfiction.net! Be nice, and PLEASE review! Rocketshippy!


bA/N - This is my take on part of the first movie... when all the Pokémon are fighting... this is before we  
see Jessie and James start crying... you know the "I was prepared for trouble but not for this" what-not.  
Rocketshippiness alert! Don't like it, don't read it! And this is kinda strange... be warned./b  
  
Jessie and James emerged from what seemed to be the basement of New Island. Meowth had decided not to come,  
but they were both curious as to what all the cloned Pokémon were doing, leaving like that. Jessie got up first, and  
gasped. "What is it, Jess?" James asked, before pulling himself up and looking for himself. "Oh my god... This is  
terrible!" James said, eyes wide. He spotted a pair of Vaporeon smacking each other with their tails. He saw the  
twerp Brock's Vulpix and it's clone flaming each other and trying to cut off each other's tails with their sharp claws.  
Then he saw the brat's Pikachu. It's clone was slapping it, but it wasn't slapping back. It was just standing there,  
refusing to fight back. James looked over to his partner. Her eyes were glossy, and a single tear fell down her cheek.  
He pulled her to him and hugged her. "It's terrible, Isn't it Jess? It has to stop sometime, they'll all get weak. I don't  
think they'd even..." He stopped before he said, 'Kill each other,' because he didn't want her to be more upset.  
Crying was a rarity for Jessie. He'd seen her cry before... and example being after the Princess Day Battle, but it  
almost always seemed to be for herself. This time she was crying for another living being. "I know we try to capture  
it every day, but... that poor Pikachu... I can't stand to watch this, James," she said into his shoulder. He turned her  
around so her face was the other way, and he rocked her back and forth. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset.  
  
i When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
Was standing here all along/i  
  
"Jessie?" He asked. "Yes, James?" Jessie asked, still on his shoulder. "Do you... uhh... never mind." "What  
were you going to ask me?" she asked curiously. "Do... do you think this is weird?" he asked. "What's weird  
now?" "M-m... M-me holding you..." "No, I don't think it's weird. We have a strong friendship, James. Even if  
I don't show it, I trust you... No matter how many times I smack you." James' eyes widened, and he smiled.   
  
iAnd I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Until the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you/i  
  
"Jessie?" James asked as he snaked his arms around her middle and held her were she was. "Yes, James?"  
she asked. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep an open mind?" "Uhhhh... sure." James smiled.   
  
iI've loved you forever  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun/i  
  
"I love you." Jessie gasped and pulled away from James' grip. She looked into his bright green eyes. They  
were sincere. "I love you too, James... more than you'll ever know."   
  
i Just close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you/i  
  
Jessie closed her eyes and kissed James on the lips. It was his turn to gasp. She pulled away and opened her  
eyes. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that when you're awake," Jessie said, her eyes  
now wide. "What do you mean, when I'm awake?" James asked. Jessie blushed. "I used to kiss you when you  
were asleep." "When was the last time you did that?" James asked curiously. Jessie blushed even redder.  
"Uhhh... about two days ago?" James just smiled and pulled her to him again.   
  
iOver and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Until the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you/i  
  
They sat there silently for a while. "Meowth is gonna wish he'd've been here," Jessie said, tracing her finger  
around James' eyes to his nose to his lips. "Yeah," James replied. "Hey... how about we go pretend we  
haven't seen all of this terrible stuff yet, and surprise the twerps?" Jessie asked. "Sounds great to me Jess,"  
he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm with you all the way." "Great then!" Jessie said, "Let's get moving!"   
  
iJust close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I promise you/i 


End file.
